The story with no title
by kaitej14
Summary: Grace is adopted and starts to go to Degrassi when her new sister lies to her. What will she do? R&R please!
1. Meeting Gracie

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. but you know that!  
  
Authors Note: This is my first story. I hope you like!  
  
The tires squealed as my new Dad's jeep came to a stop in front of my new school. I guess I should explain what I mean by 'new Dad'.  
  
Well, when I was 4, my parents died in a car accident and I was forced to live with my uncle. When I turned 14, my uncle started drinking a lot. I got scared when he drank and one day, I ran away. I just wanted to escape all of the fear. My uncle found me and beat me. I called the police and he was put in jail.  
  
Then I was officially an orphan.  
  
Children services found a good family for me. Now, I have two 'parents', though I haven't called them Mom and Dad yet. and I have a sister named Ellie.  
  
Ellie is pretty cool. She is a year ahead of me in school and I have already met her friends Marco and Ashley.  
  
I have only lived with the Nash's for 3 days so I haven't gotten to know the real them. They might just be acting civil until I settle down.  
  
So anyways. I said goodbye and Ellie and I got out of the car and watched it drive off.  
  
"You ready?" Ellie asked.  
  
"I think so." I said, looking skeptical.  
  
She smiled at me and led me up the stone steps in front of 'Degrassi Community School'. We walked through the semi-crowded hall and into what appeared to be the office.  
  
Instead of waiting for the woman to ask if we needed her assistance, Ellie walked up to the counter and said "Gracie Nash."  
  
The woman had a confused look on her face and the said "Ms. Forth. nice to meet you."  
  
Ellie rolled her eyes and said, "No she's my sister. she's new and we need her schedule."  
  
Ms. Forth smiled and typed something into her computer before handing Ellie a piece of paper that appeared to be ready sitting on the counter.  
  
Ellie turned to me and said, "Hmm. this should be fun. Locker number 385. I'm locker 849. nowhere close." She made a pouty face and we walked out of the office.  
  
As we weaved out way through the teens in the hall, I heard "ELLIE! GRACE! WAIT UP!" I whirled around to see an unfamiliar guy running towards us. He had a camera around his neck and had curly brown hair. He was really cute but I wondered how he knew my name.  
  
"Hey Craig." Ellie said, sounding surprised. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really." He said, looking at me. He was out of breath and bent over a little, to catch it. He was eye level with me, which didn't surprise me. I was only 4'7, after all.  
  
"Want me to help you find your locker?" He asked me, directly this time.  
  
"Um. If you're not busy, sure. As long as El doesn't mind, that is. How to you know my name?" I said this all very fast.  
  
He smiled, adorable smile, and said "Ash told me!"  
  
So we walked through three different hallways before we finally found my locker. I put in the combination and it didn't open. I tried again. Still. nothing. All of a sudden a voice said "Um. that's my locker."  
  
I turned around and saw a guy with a white hoodie, hood up, over a bandana. He looked tough and I didn't want to get him mad so I just stood there.  
  
"Oh, hey Sean. What's up man?" Asked Craig.  
  
"Who're you?" He asked, ignoring Craig. I knew he was talking to me, though I wasn't looking at him.  
  
"Grace Nash." I said. "I'm new."  
  
"Nash. Ellie's. cousin?" He asked.  
  
"Sister" Ellie said.  
  
"Then why are you new?" He asked, confused.  
  
"I was adopted."  
  
"NOT that it is any of your business." Ellie said. 


	2. First Day

Disclaimer: just like I already told you, I don't own them.  
  
A/n: Please R&R!  
  
We walked slowly down the empty hall. Sean helped me find my locker when the bell rang because Ellie and Craig had to get to class. Sean and I had the same homeroom so we didn't think he would get in trouble for helping me.  
  
"Here it is. Mrs. Kwan's English homeroom." Sean said, stopping. He opened the door and we walked in.  
  
"Sean, your late." Said an Asian woman who I assumed was Mrs. Kwan.  
  
"I was helping Grace find her locker. She's new." He said. He nodded his head towards me when he said my name.  
  
"Well that was nice of you, you may sit." She said. "Hi Grace. I'm Mrs. Kwan. Today is your first day at Degrassi?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." I said, remembering my manors. I didn't feel nervous but I was sure I sounded like I was.  
  
She smiled then said "Well why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself before you take your seat?"  
  
"Um. okay. My name is Gracie Nash. I just moved here three days ago." I said, not knowing what else to add.  
  
"Well, Ms. Nash, you can take the seat next to Manny. Manny please raise your hand so Grace knows who you are."  
  
A girl with black hair raised her hand. I walked over and sat down at the desk next to her. I noticed that she had on a shirt that showed her stomach and had no sleeves. She was also wearing a black mini skirt. She leaned over and whispered "Hey. I'm Manny. What did you say your last name was?"  
  
"Nash" I whispered back.  
  
"Are you related to Ellie?"  
  
"Ellie is my sister." I said. I wondered how many people would ask me about that today.  
  
"Cool. Do you want to sit with me and my boyfriend Sully at lunch?" She asked.  
  
"Sure that sounds good." I said.  
  
The bell rang and I got up and walked out of the room. I stood outside the door and took my schedule out of my pocket. Media Emersions next. 'What's that?' I wondered. I found the room and walked in. It was a computer lab. A tall man with no hair walked up to me and asked if he could help me. There were only about three people in the classroom so far.  
  
"Um. yeah. I am new. My name is Grace Nash."  
  
"Well hello. I'm Mr. Simpson. You can find any seat. They aren't assigned in here. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." He said.  
  
"Um actually, may I use the washroom?" I asked. I didn't have to pee but I wanted to find out where they were in case of a real emergency.  
  
"Sure. Oh, Emma!" He said, looking behind me at the door.  
  
I turned around a saw a tall blond girl walk towards us.  
  
"Grace, this is my step-daughter, Emma. Emma, Grace is new. Could you show her to the washroom please?" He said.  
  
"Sure" she said, "Follow me."  
  
I followed Emma out into the hallway. The bell rang and people cleared into their classrooms.  
  
"So. How do you like Degrassi so far?" Emma asked me.  
  
"Its great." I said. "I miss my friends from my old school but it doesn't seem like it will be too hard to make friends here. Everyone is so nice."  
  
"That's good to hear. Well here it is." She said.  
  
"Thanks. You can go back to class. I am pretty sure I will be able to find it."  
  
"Okay. Do you want me to save you a seat?" She asked.  
  
"That would be great. Thanks."  
  
She smiled then turned and walked back down the hall. I opened the door that said "Girls W s room." The letters 'a' and 'h' were scratched off. Inside, there was a wall with five sinks on it and mirrors above them all. I walked over to one of the sinks and started to wash my hands. I heard a toilet flush and Ellie walked out of one of the stalls.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here" She said, smiling at me. "How's the first day going?" She asked, washing her hands.  
  
" Good. I met a few new people. I am eating lunch with Manny. Do you know her?" I asked.  
  
"Not personally but that's ok. She is on the cheerleading squad thing and not really my type of person." El said.  
  
"Oh. Well I gotta go to class. meet me in front of the school so we can walk home together." I said.  
  
"Alright. See ya." I heard her say as I walked out.  
  
I found my way back to the lab and Mr. Simpson had me tell the class about myself. I repeated my story and sat down next to Emma.  
  
At lunch, Manny found me and led me over to a table full of guys. The all looked like jocks. She sat down next to one of them and said "Guys, this is Gracie. She's new."  
  
I sat down across from her and everyone introduced themselves to me. The guy next to me, Spinner, was kind of cute. He smiled at me and then went back to what seemed to be an interesting conversation about a recent soccer game.  
  
Manny didn't talk much and Sully, her boyfriend didn't talk to her at all. I found that odd.  
  
The rest of the day was pretty boring. After school, Ellie met me outside the school and we walked home talking about our days. No one was home when we got there and Ellie said she was going into her room to do homework. I decided to get the rest of my stuff unpacked.  
  
I walked up the stairs to my room and opened the curtains. I sat down on the oversized windowsill. Looking out my window, I could see an open window from the house next door. A boy looked out of it and saw me before I could get away. He motioned for me to open my window and I did.  
  
"Grace, right?" He said as soon as I opened my window. We were so close that if we both reached out, we could hold hands.  
  
"Yes. Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"JT Yorke. I am in your math class." He said.  
  
"Oh yeah." I said.  
  
"Are you busy?" He asked.  
  
"Not really. Why?"  
  
"Wanna take a walk?" He asked.  
  
"That sounds good. I will be down in five minutes." I said. 


	3. A walk in the park

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I forgot. I DO OWN GRACE!!!  
  
"ELLIE!" I shouted as I banged on her bedroom door. I wondered how she does her homework with music blaring in her ear. All of a sudden, I heard the music stop. The door flew open.  
  
"Ya?" She asked.  
  
"I'm gonna go for a walk. Be back later ok?"  
  
"Whatever. Have fun." She smiled then closed the door and the music turned back on.  
  
I walked down stairs and put my shoes and jacket back on. I walked into the kitchen and wrote a note that read:  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Nash-  
  
Went for a walk with the neighbor. I don't know when I will be back or where we will go but don't worry I will take care of myself. I wont go too far. I have my cell phone if you need me. Ellie knows the number. Choa.  
  
~Grace  
  
I taped it to the fridge and walked out of the kitchen. I picked up my purse, got my cell out, and walked out the door. I walked down the front steps and saw JT waiting for me on the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey" I said.  
  
"Hi." He said. He smiled and we began to walk. "So, you live next door. I didn't know that house was even for sale."  
  
"What? Oh. No. It wasn't. I was adopted. I moved in with the Nash's three days ago." I explained.  
  
"Oh I see. So. Do you wanna go to the mall or the park?  
  
"I don't care. Both sound good. You decide." I said.  
  
"How about the park. Not a lot of people go there so it is quitter. We can get to know each other a little better." He said.  
  
"Sounds good to me." I said. We walked in silence the rest of the way to the park. It only took about 5 minutes to get there. When we got there, I saw a titer-tauter. Swings, a playground, a marry-go-round and lots of picnic tables. JT walked over to the swings and I followed. I sat down on the swing next to him.  
  
"So. What do you want to talk about?" I asked.  
  
"Why don't you tell me about your old friends." He suggested.  
  
"Okay. Well. When I was little, I went to a private school. I had a big group of friends but one best friend. Janie. We were inseparable. When my parents died and I moved in with my uncle, I had to go to a public school because he couldn't afford to send me to the private one. Janie and I stayed close for a year or so but it was really hard. we both had our own friends and our own lives. We just grew apart. Well. at the public school I got a new best friend. Becky. She moved when we got into grade 7.I really had no other good friends again. And now I'm here." I said.  
  
"Sorry about your parents. So if you don't mind me asking, why aren't you still with your uncle?" He asked.  
  
I thought about not telling him but realized that I hadn't talked to anyone about what happened. "He became an alcoholic and beat me." I said.  
  
He stopped swinging. "Really? Wow. You've had a really rough life." He said before getting up.  
  
I looked up at him wondering what he was going to do. He walked behind me and started to push me gently. We talked for a while after that. About nothing that serious. mostly people at Degrassi and out families.  
  
"Oh my gosh! JT! Its dark out. Do you have a watch on?" I asked.  
  
He stopped swinging me. "6:45." He said.  
  
"I gotta get home! I said I would be back for dinner!" I got up and we started running towards our houses. A few minutes later we stopped in front of my house. We were both bent over, trying to catch our breath.  
  
"That was- fun." I said.  
  
"I know! We should do it again sometime. but not for so long!" We both laughed. I stood up and said goodbye.  
  
"Later." He said.  
  
I walked up the front steps and opened the door. 


	4. Lies?

Authors Note: Thanks to SoapFan94283, Kayla, Jenn, and Kelly for reviewing! You guys rock and hat isn't just because you like my story! Hehehe. Though that does help. ;)! Well everyone else can feel free to add any comments. Even if it is that the story sucks. Feedback is good. Thanks- Read on!  
  
"I'm home!" I said. Ellie was sitting in the middle of the steps right inside the door.  
  
"Me too!" Ellie said.  
  
I laughed. Walking into the kitchen, I saw my note was still on the fridge.  
  
"Aren't your parents home yet?" I asked.  
  
"They are your parents too. and no." She said.  
  
" I know." I said, taking the piece of paper off the fridge. I threw it away and grabbed a Sprite. "I haven't quite gotten used to having real parents yet. well. you know what I mean. It has been a long time." I said, opening the can.  
  
"Yeah. So where did you go for all this time?" She asked, getting up.  
  
"The park." I said, following her upstairs.  
  
"You went to the park for four hours? What were you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Talking to the neighbor. JT. He asked me to go on the walk with him. He's really nice." I said.  
  
We walked into Ellie's room and left the door open so that we could here when 'our' parents got home. I hadn't been in Ellie's room for long enough to look around so I jumped at the chance. Her walls were painted dark red. There was a big poster of Evanescence on the wall above her bed. She had a bulletin board near her door covered in pictures of Marco, Ashley and the Nash's. Ellie was in some of them too. There was a big stereo system on the top of a bookshelf that was full of CDs. She had a computer in the corner across from her bed that had stickers all over the sides of the monitor.  
  
"So where are OUR parents anyways?" I asked, sitting down on her bed.  
  
"Who knows? You should get used to it. they work a lot of hours. Sometimes they don't come home 'til after midnight." She said. She had logged onto the Degrassi website and was instant messaging someone.  
  
"Who ya talking to?" I asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh. um. Marco." She said. "So how was lunch with Hannah? She asked. I could tell something was up.  
  
"Um. I ate lunch with Manny and I already told you about it. Remember?" I said deciding not to push it.  
  
"Oh. Okay well I think I am going to take a shower than hit that sack. See ya in the morning." She said.  
  
"Okay." I said. "Goodnight." I said.  
  
I walked into my room and closed the door. I flopped down on my bed.  
  
'She was hiding something,' I thought. I lay there for a while. Just thinking. About Ellie, JT, the Nashes, Degrassi, and life in general. All of a sudden, I heard a door slam and then someone shouting. I couldn't tell who was shouting or what they were shouting about because my door was closed.  
  
I got up and opened my door. I walked into the hall and walked to the top of the stairs. Now I could hear Ellie. She was yelling at someone and the she paused. She began yelling again. I didn't hear anyone else in the house. I sat down and crawled down so that I could see her sitting at the kitchen table but if she looked, I could move away before she saw me.  
  
She was sitting at the kitchen table. She had the phone in one hand and was writing or drawing on a piece of paper with the other. Ellie didn't say anything for a while.  
  
Then, she said "Wait-. ugh" She hung up the phone and slammed it on the table before getting up and starting towards the stairs. I got up and tuned to run but my foot got caught on the rug and I tripped. I looked behind me and sure enough, she caught me.  
  
She stood there for a minute and said nothing. Then, she walked over to where my head was and put her arm out. I took her hand and got up.  
  
"Have a nice trip?" She asked, smiling.  
  
"Um. thanks." I said. I turned and walked quickly to my bedroom. I closed the door and a few seconds later; there was a knock on it.  
  
"Gracie, what's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Um. nothing." I said.  
  
"Can I come in?" She asked. I opened the door and she walked in. She sat down on my bed and looked at me. "What's the matter?" She asked me.  
  
"Nothing. I was just wondering."  
  
"Wondering what?" She asked.  
  
"I thought you were going to bed." I said, trying not to sound like I was accusing her of anything.  
  
"Oh. Ashley called. she needed help with the history homework."  
  
"Oh. I didn't hear the phone ring." I said, walking towards the window. I sat down on the seat and looked out the window. I didn't know what was going on or how El would react.  
  
"Oh. Well if that's all then I am going back to bed. See ya in the morning.  
  
"Yep. Goodnight." I said.  
  
Ellie got up and left, leaving my door open a crack. I waited a few minutes then I got up and walked across the hall to her room. I opened her door enough to see her sitting at her computer. She was on the school site again. Hardly asleep. She didn't even have pajamas on. I don't know why, but for some reason I thought she had lied to me.  
  
I heard the front door open.  
  
"Girls! I'm home!" 


End file.
